


干爹好番外二

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	干爹好番外二

bdsm预警，辫儿dom，九郎sub  
有足交情节，捆绑情节，含性爱（是九辫没打错）  
  
张云雷一直想玩一次SM，他做S。因为杨九郎肯定不舍得打他，畏畏缩缩的没意思。杨九郎表面拒绝，实际上张云雷知道杨九郎对痛感会产生性兴奋。第一次俩人做爱的时候他打了杨九郎一拳，杨九郎一边笑一边底下那东西又粗了一圈。  
为了有一次良好的性体验张云雷做了不少功课。杨九郎有一次回家恰巧能看到埋头苦读的张云雷，张云雷也不瞒他，大大方方的告诉他自己在做笔记，先弄好软件，硬件好说。  
杨九郎没赞成也没拦着，端着杯子来回走了两步就出了书房。  
张云雷的目光从眼镜上面略过瞟了他一眼，笑了一下，推了推眼镜接着写。  
你别说这东西还挺难学，估计只能学个入门。反正也不总玩，图个新鲜罢了。  
张云雷那天没选择夸张的制服，只是穿了一身最普通的白衬衫配西裤。衬衫解开了三颗扣子，裸露出大片白皙的胸膛。  
没有专门的调教室地点就选在了卧室。杨九郎还未归家的时候就收到了来自主人的一则消息。  
—记得跪着进来。  
杨九郎面色如常的收了手机，手搭在腿上，手心湿漉漉的。  
打开卧室门之前杨九郎在门口站了一会，想象着里面的样子。张云雷穿的什么呢？一会儿会发生什么呢？  
打开门，杨九郎看着坐在那的张云雷自觉代入角色，垂下头跪了下去，膝行至张云雷的面前。好在卧室里铺了地毯，膝盖并不受罪。  
“回来了？”  
“嗯。”  
一记不轻不重的耳光打上杨九郎的左脸。  
“重新说。”  
“是的，主人，我回来了。”  
杨九郎垂着眸，只看得见张云雷的足。张云雷没有穿鞋，白皙的脚就在他眼前轻晃。  
“脱衣服吧。”  
在张云雷面前脱衣服是杨九郎常干的事，可如今进了角色，反而显得这像件什么奇耻大辱的事。  
杨九郎今天穿的是休闲装，黑裤子白T外套一件黑色连帽外套，倒是好脱的很。可张云雷偏偏要他慢点脱。杨九郎刻意放缓了速度，臊得脸红心热。  
衣服脱下来叠的板板正正的放在一边。杨九郎低着头，看着自己已经站起来的小兄弟百感交集。  
“这就硬了？”张云雷拿脚尖拨了一下杨九郎趾高气昂的小兄弟。  
“左手。”张云雷命令道。  
杨九郎忙把左手伸过去。  
张云雷握住小孩的手，摸了把杨九郎手心里的汗。  
“我允许你抬头看我。”  
还不如不看。杨九郎心腹道，强迫自己抬起头和张云雷对视。  
“想个安全词。”  
“PPK。”  
张云雷送给自己的第一把手枪。  
“好。”  
“小狗要挨打了。”张云雷说，戒尺放在杨九郎的手上画着圈。  
“左右各五下，自己数着，这是热身。”  
第一下用了很大的力气，杨九郎没预料到干爹能那么狠，下意识的抽了回去。张云雷也不动，维持着原姿势看着他。杨九郎知道自己做错了事，忙又把手送到张云雷手上。  
“一。”杨九郎报数。  
“加五下，”张云雷的声音冷冷的，“冤着你了吗？”  
“没有，主人。”  
张云雷笃定了捉弄他，十五下打得时快时慢时轻时重，左右手都打完下来杨九郎已经是一头的汗，顺着脖子往下流。下面也因为疼痛软了个七八分，没什么精神。  
“洗澡去吧。”张云雷说，“走过去就行。”  
杨九郎怕张云雷等的久了不耐烦，洗的很着急。已经红肿的双手一碰热水又疼又胀，难受的紧。  
出来的时候正好看见张云雷在那解绳子，这是要玩绳艺。  
“难的我也不会，这个是菱绳缚，龟甲缚的简易版，我跟着老师学了小半个月才会。”张云雷说，手上一个没控制好力度就让杨九郎疼得皱紧了眉。  
“哪疼了告诉我啊，”张云雷说，“爹疼你。”  
杨九郎让这一句“爹疼你”逼出了眼泪，张云雷看着又心疼又爽，轻轻吻了吻杨九郎的眼角，系好最后一个绳结。  
杨九郎的性器被拘束在麻绳之间，底端的小球委委屈屈的挤在一起。张云雷拿手摸了摸，就让小九郎开开心心的站了起来。  
“耽误勃起吗？”张云雷问他。  
杨九郎摇了摇头，又忙开口回答：“不耽误，主人。”  
“你这东西好，热滚滚的，暖和。”张云雷说着站起来坐回椅子上，拿脚去蹭小浩翔。  
“除了给我当按摩棒也就能当个暖宝宝了。”  
张云雷的脚有点凉，足尖搓着龟头，足跟碾着睾丸，一下急一下缓。杨九郎让他吊着，难受的要命，忍不住顶胯往张云雷的脚上送。  
“跪好。”张云雷厉声道，踹了一下杨九郎的小腹，脚也离了杨九郎的小兄弟。杨九郎憋的眼尾绯红，又不敢妄动，性器孤独的弹跳了一下。  
张云雷转了转椅子，手指略过一旁放置的道具。有散鞭，蛇鞭，马鞭，项圈，皮拍，口球，五花八门。  
“做功课了吗？喜欢哪个？”张云雷问他。  
杨九郎这些天也多多少少知道了一些，鞭子的话疼痛感一定是散鞭最轻，马鞭最重。可张云雷主动这么问他，倒是让他不敢答了。  
“主人喜欢的就是我喜欢的。”杨九郎回答。  
这话说的圆润讨好，张云雷脸上却没了笑模样。  
“那就都试试。”  
剪刀剪断杨九郎身上的绳子，杨九郎的眼前被蒙了一条领带。张云雷命令他两手上举在脑后握住领带的两边，不能系上，不能松，不能掉。  
“猜猜我现在用的是什么？”  
杨九郎听见张云雷的脚步时远时近，绕到自己身后，微凉的皮革表面略过杨九郎的后颈。  
鞭子割开空气与皮肤相吻，发出清脆的响声。  
杨九郎闷哼一声，握着领带两端的手指紧了紧。鞭身细长，疼痛从自己的腰间蔓延到肩胛骨。  
“蛇鞭。”杨九郎答。  
“猜对了，”张云雷说，“但没有奖励。”  
第二鞭是软鞭，落在左肩，疼痛感层层叠加，灼烧感也渐渐清晰。待到用最疼的马鞭时杨九郎已是出了好多汗，领带丝滑，总要握不住它。  
第八鞭落下后迟迟没了动静，杨九郎惴惴不安的等张云雷的下一个动作，直到后背的伤痕上传来温热湿润的触感。  
张云雷在舔他的伤。  
杨九郎终于颤抖起来，哑着嗓子喊干爹，喊主人，唯一的理智支撑着他握紧那条张云雷的领带。  
张云雷充耳不闻，手绕到前面握住杨九郎的小兄弟。顶端已经流下不少液体，动了几下就沾了一手滑腻。  
张云雷把下巴垫在杨九郎肩上，又去搓杨九郎下面那两颗小球，杨九郎粗重的喘息落进张云雷的耳朵里。张云雷低头瞧了瞧，那物件已经涨的紫红了。  
“主人，我想射。”  
张云雷故意松开他，说：“射吧。”  
假如这会拿下领带，估计小狗已经被他欺负哭了。  
杨九郎斟酌着开口：“主人不用手，能不能用脚帮帮我。”  
张云雷也怕把孩子憋坏了，坐回了椅子上拍了拍腿让杨九郎能找到方向。朱唇轻启，含笑说了两个字：“来蹭。”  
杨九郎憋的久了，又因为第一次干这事掌握不好角度和力度，磨了半天才射出来，精液落在张云雷的脚上。  
射精后往往是男性最虚弱敏感的时候，杨九郎还能记着张云雷的命令紧抓着那条领带，可见超凡的自我控制能力。  
“手酸吗？”张云雷问他。  
杨九郎如实答道：“回主人，酸。”  
“放下来吧，自己系脖子上。”  
于是全身赤裸的杨九郎只有颈上系了一条领带，色情屈辱。  
张云雷把沾了精液的脚递到杨九郎唇边发令：“舔干净。”  
杨九郎伸出舌去舔，张云雷故意来回移动去逗他，把杨九郎没来得及舔去的精液抹上他的脸颊和脖子。张云雷“咯咯”的笑，却猝不及防的被杨九郎握住了脚腕。张云雷看着他的眼睛，明显杨九郎想跳出角色，结束游戏。  
张云雷慌了一下，又很快稳下心神，直视杨九郎的目光。居高临下增加了张云雷眼神的压迫性，最终让杨九郎败下阵来，放开了张云雷的脚踝。  
“我是谁？”  
“我的主人。”杨九郎回答。  
“你是谁？”  
“您的奴隶。”  
“告诉我你的权利。”  
“我的所有权利来自您的给予，主人。”  
“告诉我你的义务。”  
“我的义务是取悦您，主人。”  
张云雷突然探过身打了杨九郎一耳光。  
“这不都知道吗？你撒什么癔症？”张云雷挑了挑眉，说：“跪好。”  
杨九郎自觉把手背后，双膝分开与肩同宽。  
张云雷站起来把西裤拉链拉开，掏出已经勃起的性器。  
“舔。”  
张云雷也憋的难受，没想着逗他，就让杨九郎顺顺利利的含住了小云雷。被冷落多时的小兄弟被纳入一方温软的天地，差点就那么射了出来。  
张云雷倒吸一口冷气，抓住杨九郎的头发耸胯。杨九郎自觉打开食道给张云雷做深喉。  
可光靠口交射出来有点费劲。  
张云雷此时也失了一个dom该有的冷静，扯了扯领口骂了句操从杨九郎嘴里退出来。  
“躺下。”  
原本是没准备性爱环节，可也不能就这么憋着。张云雷气鼓鼓的挤了润滑油在手上，抹在杨九郎的鸡儿上，两腿分开骑了上去。  
两声舒爽的叹息同时传来，这才是找到了各自的归宿。  
杨九郎后背的伤和地毯摩擦的火烧似的疼，却无心管它，只顾得此刻的愉快。搂着张云雷的腰，感受张云雷的每次发力。  
之前的游戏浪费了太多体力，张云雷渐渐没了力气。两个人都是只差临门一脚。张云雷坐在杨九郎身上喘息，虚弱的勾了勾杨九郎的领带。  
“小狗，我允许你在上面。”  
于是年轻的奴隶把庄园里的伯爵扑倒在真皮地毯上，紧绷着身体猛撞伯爵的肉体。  
张云雷哭着射出来，习惯性的去摸杨九郎的背，指尖染上了一抹红。  
“疼吗？”主人问他。  
“疼，也爽。”杨九郎回答，轻吻张云雷的唇。  
“要洗地毯了。”  
杨九郎蹭着张云雷的鼻尖刻意模仿他的语气：“要洗地毯喽。”  
“死开我这。”张云雷闭着眼笑骂了一句。  
  
——完


End file.
